


♫ …I'll Worship Like A Dog At The Shrine Of Your Lies…♫

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sanzo made the first move, love making, sometimes friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: ♫ …Good God, let me give you my life…♫
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo & Sha Gojyo, Genjo Sanzo/Sha Gojyo
Kudos: 12





	♫ …I'll Worship Like A Dog At The Shrine Of Your Lies…♫

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK TO OTHER SITES.
> 
> Title from: “Take Me To Church” by Housier
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

Gojyo was sitting on his bed, his back pressed against the headboard, one arm between it and his head acting as a cushion, while the other held open one a book that Hakkai had recommended to him, that he found while travelling with the trio. A cigarette hung from his lips, smoke curling from the burning tip lazily. It was quiet; just the right type of quiet where it was relaxing and did not have his paranoia acting up. That is why, it was only his eyes that moved when the door to his room opened.

His eyes widening slightly when he saw who his night-time visitor was.

"Sanzo?"

The blonde said nothing as he entered the room, closed the door and while pressing his back to it, his violet eyes never leaving Gojyo's crimson ones, locked the door with a firm and final sounding click.

Without a word, Sanzo pushed himself away from the door, walking towards Gojyo, stripping off his priestly white robes as he did so.

"Sanzo?" Gojyo called his name again, a question in it. His book long forgotten on the bedside table, as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, watching Sanzo with rapt attention as he stripped off his arm warmers and tight black shirt, exposing his slim but muscular and powerful torso to his travelling companion.

His fingers dropped to the button and zipper of his tight jeans and so did Gojyo's eyes. Sanzo opened his pants, allowing Gojyo the privilege of discovering that the Buddhist Monk did not wear underwear and that he was in fact, most definitely a natural blonde. 

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

At the sound of his voice, Gojyo slowly move his eyes up the delicious body exposed to him, to meet Sanzo's eyes. "Hmm?"

"What you said earlier," Sanzo said from between gritted teeth, "did you mean it?"

Gojyo thought back to earlier, when the four of them were in the bar before retiring to their respective rooms at the same time. Everyone was more than tired of being on the road for five weeks straight and wanted the comfort of good food, a hot shower, warm soft, clean beds and some time away from each other. It was a miracle when they had come upon the large town, they were currently in, that boasted of having five large inns. 

Hakkai stopped at the first one, got out and got them all their own rooms. Goku was more than happy to eat his and his travelling companions' fill, while Sanzo was the first to turn in. 

_"Hey, pissy monk, if you want some company tonight you know where my room is."_

Gojyo recalled the exact words he had said, as Sanzo left their table. His eyes travelled Sanzo’s alluring form once more, a lascivious smile spreading across his face.

“I did.” He was already hard in his pants, but he could not believe that the _holier-than-thou-trigger-happy-monk_ was actually taking him up on his offer. The normally cold man was blushing so hard, Goyjo thought he was going to burst a blood vessel and took pity on his travelling companion and sometimes friend.

Gojyo reached out, and grasped Sanzo' hips, gently pulling him to stand between his legs. " However, if we are going to do this," his warm breath brushed over Sanzo's toned stomach, causing him to shiver from the sensation. "Then we are doing it my way."

Violet eyes slightly narrowed as they looked down at Gojyo. "The hell does that mean?" Sanzo asked, even as his hands came up to card his fingers through red blood hair, watching as Gojyo leaned into the touch, his eyes sliding closed and small moan escaping him.

"It means," Gojyo smiled, opening his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Sanzo's stomach enjoying the way his muscles jumped at the touch, "that I am going to make love to you.” His tongue snaked out to trace around Sanzo’s navel. “It means, I am going to lay you out on this bed and worship your body."

Sanzo’s cock twitched in his jeans, from hearing the dark promise Gojyo was making, while knowing that his pride would not allow him to flee the room at this point.

"I am going to kiss you, lick you, bite you, suck on your delectable skin," Gojyo nuzzled said smooth skin right by the open button and zipper of Sanzo's pants, "and mark you." His crimson eyes shone with an unholy light of lust and Sanzo was captivated. "I am going to make you moan and scream for me, Genjo Sanzo."

Sanzo swallowed.

“Do you agree, Sanzo?” Those crimson eyes knew what they were doing.

Sanzo had barely nodded, before Gojyo had surged up, standing at his full height to claim those sinfully tempting and violently dangerous lips with his. He held Sanzo’s body close to his.

When the need for air became too great, Gojyo broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to Sanzo’s, both of them breathing hard.

“Last chance to walk out of here Sanzo.” Gojyo warned him. “After tonight, there is no going back, and I will not only have you for just tonight.”

Sanzo gave his answer by sealing their lips together once more. “I want everything that you just promised.” He whispered against Gojyo’s lips, before stealing his breath once more.

Gojyo grinned into the kiss, as he stripped the Buddhist Monk of his last article of clothing, before spinning them and gently lowering Sanzo to the bed. He wasted no time in losing his clothes, joining his bed mate on the thankfully queen size bed.

His hands travelled along smooth, scarred skin reverently. “I should have worshipped you sooner.”

Violet eyes sparkled mischievously, “you can start right now.” The small smirk on Sanzo’s face was wiped off immediately once Gojyo got to work.

“I’m going to take you to church monk.” Gojyo promised, heat in his eyes and voice.

**♫** **…** **The only Heaven I'll be sent to** **  
Is when I'm alone with you…** **♫**


End file.
